Dark Meeting
by NoMore-Pikachu
Summary: What if while traveling with Sprints to find the other elements she needs to save the world, Coalata runs into Maleficent? What will she do to the tiny hatchling? Will Coalata escape, or will she be trapped with the evil dragoness and dark brown dragon forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dark Meeting**

**Fandom: Disney, Kingdom Hearts, and Spyro the Dragon**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: None (Yet)?**

**Summary: What if while traveling with Sprints to find the other elements she needs to save the world, Coalata runs into Maleficent? What will she do to the tiny hatchling? Will Coalata escape, or will she be trapped with the evil dragoness and dark brown dragon forever?**

**Claim: I own Coalata and Sprints.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fang and Suna. They belong to Theuone.**

**This is also an AU to my normal time line for this. Coalata is still on her quest to defeat the evil dragon who has taken over, but instead runs into some other trouble with Kingdom Hearts characters that are not in the normal story that I'm doing. T this why it's an AU. So, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**That said, let's begin the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Coalata hissed slightly at the goop in the swamp. It was so nasty and sticky! Why did she and Sprints have to come to such a place? Oh right. The dragonflies here needed their help. That was way. The black dragoness had agreed to help of course, it was only right after all, and the blue dragonfly was her friend. She owed him one.

But, now she was having second thoughts about it.

Sure, it didn't take long to help them, but she had gotten so dirty that she couldn't fly very well to get out of the place. So, she had to walk. And she hated it. Though, she made the blue dragonfly happy, so she was fine with that.

The hatchling made her way out of the swamp, and stopped when a large figure loomed over her. She looked up, green eyes wide in terror, at another black dragon, only full grown. Coalata crouched down, her tiny body trembling. This dragon looked like she could eat her in one bite! Not only that, but there was darkness around her. Pure evilness. The tiny dragon backed away slowly, letting out a small whimper.

"Hello my dear," The dragoness said, her silky voice drawled "What brings such a pretty dragoness like yourself into my domain?"

"Umm... I'm on a quest," she replied. "To save everyone... At least that's what I was told.."

Sprints frowned slightly at this. He didn't trust the larger dragon, and tugged at his friend's wing. "Right. So we have to go."

"Oh but I insist you stay. This quest seems intreguing."

The dragoness wrapped herself around the smaller black one, but not before Coalata got a glimpse of a dark brown and tan dragon eating a dragonfly.

The tiny one frowned and glanced up at the larger dragon. "I really need to go though.."

"Why so hurried?"

"Because I have to go. I got things to learn still.."

"She is not going anywhere," the dark brown dragon growled. "I want her."

"It seems my son does not think you should go free, little one." the older dragon smiled wickedly.

"B-but I have to.." Coalata replied. "I got a job to do."

The black one moved away, and the brown one Swatted the tiny Dragoness with his paw. "SILENCE!"

Coalata squeaked, rubbing where she'd been hit. Sprints glared at the brown dragon. He had no right to hit his friend like that. But, being so tiny and small, there wasn't much he could do. Not unless he wanted to become dragon food.

"Now now my boy, do not harm your guest. Come little one, we shall discuss your powers."

Coalata was led into the den of the dragoness, where they could talk privately.

"Do forgive my son, the Darkness makes him act more violent than his nature would otherwise allow."

"I-It's okay.." she replied. "So.. your element is Darkness then? And so is his?"

"His will be. I am still working on him. His element was Light."

Coalata nodded slightly at this. "I know Ice and Electricity right now. Sprints and I were heading to the Land of Poison so I could learn that from a dragon named Fang, and then to the Land of Light, so I could learn that from a dragoness named Suna."

"Ah bnut you have the potential to learn Darkness and Fear," she crooned. "I shall teach you these. In exchange, you humor my son."

"Aren't dragons only able to learn four elements?" she asked. "..How'd I.. Humor him..?"

"He will tell you how. No my dear, you are special. You can learn seven."

"...Okay.."

"Do we have a deal?"

Coalata was silent for a while. Did she really want to do this? Just to learn Darkness and Fear? She cast a glanced towards Sprints, but the blue dragonfly was nowhere to be seen. Though, she knew he wouldn't leave without reason. Maybe he had left to find some dragons and help her escape here. Until then, she was just going to have to put up with this.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the start of our story. I hope you guys all enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>

**Bye for now guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The blue dragonfly flew as fast as his tiny wings would allow him to go. He had to find some help for his friend. He knew that she wouldn't be able to escape that black dragon and the brown one. She wasn't strong enough to yet. And he couldn't either before he was only a tiny bug. He wasn't much help.. But if he could find another dragon or two, then maybe the black-and-red dragoness would have a chance of getting away.

Sprints flew to the Land of Fire, where the two dragon teachers of fire, Flame and Flurry were suppose to live at.

"No." One was saying. "I am LITERALLY able to control fire, not just wield it!"

"But that art has been forbidden for generations!"

"WHAT ART?! I have the ABILITY to CONTROL FIRE."

"Um, excuse me?" the little dragonfly spoke up.

The dragon with the green eyes turned to him in annoyance. "What is it pipsqueak?"

"Do you know where I can find Flame and Flurry? I must speak with them. My friend is in great danger."

"Heh, tiny insect, you are talking to 'em. I'm Flurry, this knuckledragger is Flame."

Flame shot him a look at the comment before he turned to face the blue dragonfly. "What's wrong, little dragonfly?"

"Thank the Spirits. My friend and I were traveling to learn elements to beat the evil dragon that has taken over the lands, though this one seems untouched by him.. We wandered into the domain of a large black dragoness and a brown one, and they won't allow my friend to leave. They're keeping her there.. I'm not sure why.. But, we need help. Will you help us?"

The red dragon glanced over at the red and orange one. "You up for it?"

"I need to let off some heat, sure," he said cockily, spreading his wings. "Brown dragon hmm?"

Sprints nodded. "Brown and tan."

"Did he have a crown necklace?"

The blue dragonfly thought back on that. Had he seen a necklace on the brown dragon? If he remembered right, he did. He nodded.

"Yeah, I did."

"Flame...we have to rescue BOTH those dragons. I know who the two baddies are and one isn't even supposed to be evil!"

Flame nodded. "We'll rescue them. Led the way little dragonfly."

Sprints nodded and headed off the way he had come from. He hoped that he wasn't too late to save his friend.


End file.
